


my white sighs quietly melted with the stars above.

by faucer



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Chatlogs, Chatting & Messaging, Long-Distance Relationship, Other, connor's pov at some point, cute nicknames, did you know that connor's actually hatsune miku, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 09:06:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16992105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faucer/pseuds/faucer





	my white sighs quietly melted with the stars above.

it all started with a simple ‘you’re a slowpoke??’ text and it should have ended there, really, but you got a reply immediately after. ‘I’m sorry, I think you have the wrong person’. absolutely no, you scoffed, as if you were going to be tricked again ‘bitch don’t play the wrong number card because you didn’t catch the bus’. he was amused by your obstinacy and lightly worried about the supposed receiver, who, it appeared, was very clumsy; ‘please, control the number you texted, I’m Connor.’  
boy he sure was. not your pal, not someone else in your contact list, just.... Connor.  
‘god, i apologize!! thank you for telling me! ps. didn’t mean to call you a bitch, connor’  
and it should have ended there, really, but you got a reply.  
  
**connor:**  shouldn’t you be in bed by now?  
**you:**  but,,,, i wanted to chat with u a little more  
**connor:** as an android sleep is not required but you, as a human, need to rest. we can always continue talking tomorrow.  
**you:**  :(  
what if you have a long case tomorrow?? mh?? what if?? what you’re gonna say in your defense then??  
**connor:**  don’t worry :) I’ll find time for you.  
**you:**  ok you win  
goodnight ☆  
**connor:**  sweet dreams. goodnight, [name].  
  
it’s been three months since you’ve first spoken with him. intimacy there but low, how obvious it is that the two of you are proceeding with caution. yet you can’t help but write to him every day, staying up late while waiting for an answer of his, often checking your mobile and getting unsettled when there’s no signal. it’s strange, your colleagues whisper, how can you be so attached to someone if you’ve never even seen him? of course, you know it. you don’t wish for a pretty face, you only wish for a pretty personality.  
with a heavy sigh and a loud poof you pull the white duvet up to your head, finding comfort by completely hiding inside the warm embrace. you tightly hug a pillow, pretending that it’s him, returning your affection and cuddling, maybe caressing you too inasmuch, as he said, ‘androids don’t need to sleep’.  
but is it bad to fantasise?  
  
**you:**  I’m deeply sorry....  
**sweetheart:** >:(  
**you:** [name], it’s the seventh text-made emoji you’ve sent me.... they expressed some sort of anger so I’d prefer if we discussed about whatever is bothering you.  
**sweetheart:** >:((  
**you:**  I’m begging you....  
**sweetheart:**  you’re grounded and your punishment is enduring the wrath of weird angery text-based emoji  
:<  
**you:** what did I do to deserve this? :’(  
**sweetheart:** i sent you a heart & you didn’t send it back to me  
**you:** gosh! how clumsy of me! could you ever forgive this fool?  
**sweetheart:** mhhh it depends. what are you willing to do to be pardoned?  
**you:** I’ll send you whatever heart I possess!  
💕💖💗💖  
**sweetheart:**  THIS IS UNFAIR!!!  
  
he’s silently giggling all by himself, in the cold room lit by his blue led circling at a steady rhythm– no, it’s not the temperature, rather it’s the atmosphere; ‘cold’. he’s still grappling with emotions and developing tastes is– well, to put it simply, complicated. he’s heartened with the fact that you once said, at the sight of a photo of his bed and the corner within, that being minimalistic is a style too. though, possibly, his true self is one of a clutterer of knick-knacks. of course, he’d like you to help him pick what ornaments would suit him the best.  
  
**you:**  wtf i dont believe it  
**connor♡ :** but it does!  
**you:** prove it MIKU HATSUNE  
**connor♡ :** listen here human  
it’s not my fault you haven’t got the chance to witness an android external fluid deactivating  
**you:**  !!!!! are you bragging??  
**connor♡ :** ahahaha I’m joking  
it’s sending a video right now  
  
you watch ecstatically as soon as the app downloads the file, your chest throbbing with pleasurable anxiety.  
how can it be? he’s kind, precious  _AND_  fucking handsome, skin or no skin. you bet bad things will happen to you today to balance this sheer luck.  
think it thoroughly, it’s actually the first time you see his face.  
  
**you:** u’r cute  
also how does your hair work man  
**connor♡ :**  thank you :)  
it’s connected to my head so....  
**you:**  i get it  
cybernetic magic  
your secrets are safe with me  
**connor♡ :**  ahahaha and I was concerning myself about disgusting you  
**you:**  WHAT  
fuck no  
you’re done that way, ok, it’s cool ok?  
kept it in mind  
  
are you allowed to insert ♡ near his name and not tell him?  
  
**you:**  I’m waiting!! :/  
**sweetheart:**  so needy  
**you:** come on, [name]!  
**sweetheart:** tru tho  
**you:** >audio file  
_cooome ooooonn_  
**sweetheart:**!!! im ready pick up idiot  
  
the monitor lits and here you are, gorgeous. he’s certain that his heart melted on the spot. such is the sensation you give him every time you send him a photo, his thirium pump skipping a beat and making him inevitably somewhat gasping for air, mouth barely closed. he’s not accustomed to all the new features deviancy brought but in this he’s confident, he’s head over heels in love with you.  
  
**you:** _what??_ you’ve already seen the movie??  
**love♡ :**  yeah! I went with Hank! it was very nice, you should see it too  
**you:** WELL id kill to (please don’t arrest me detective)  
but nobody wants,,,,  
**love♡ :** why is that? (I won’t arrest you if you behave)  
**you:**  something along the lines of not their genre or some shit uff (seems sketchy)  
**love♡ :** what about going alone? (it isn’t!!)  
**you:** it would be too sad :’(   
**love♡ :** I’m sorry to hear that, if I could be there I’d accompany you and wouldn’t mind seeing it a second time.  
**you:**  yes i know....  
  
what is it? six months? more? you hardly remember, having so many messages in here, it would be too difficult to keep track, though you’re positive, that if you asked him he’d tell you in an instant, since he’s so attentive with that little brain-computer of his.  
you close your lids, tapping your fingers on the desk, it’s wearing, you must admit. you like him,  _ **a lot** at this point_, but being so far and out of reach.... what can come out of this? friends don’t support you either, ignoring this blatant crush, trying to make you hook-up with people met at a bar, getting annoyed at you constantly texting, preaching that a long distance relationship is not worth your time and your effort, and it’s not even a relationship, isn’t it? you’re not on that level. you’re just weirdos keeping themselves company.  
bummed out a bit, you decide that maybe avoiding him for a couple of days might be a proper solution. will he feel your absence? will he miss you?  
  
**you:**  is everything all right?  
**sweetheart:**  yes.  
**you:**  are you sure?  
**sweetheart:**  yep im,,,, swamped with work, the drill  
**you:** that I understand  
but  
perhaps I did something wrong?  
**sweetheart:**  ??  
**you:** you’ve been acting kinda cold lately, and if I’m the cause of that I’m sorry.  
  
being a deviant is good sometimes, and sometimes is not. it was great until a while ago so why now.... now....? he feels so lost. it’s understandable to have a job and a life outside this bond but– but is it really? is it okay for you to be without him? you’d manage fine. mhh no– the real question is: is it okay for him to be without you? can he be without sending you a text at least once a day? can he be without hearing your voice at least once a week? can he be without your usual video calls at least twice a month? can he be without seeing you, over a screen, cooking your dinner and singing? can he be? can he exist without you? he’s.... starting to doubt that.  
  
**sweetheart:**  no i’m  
i’m the one whos sorry, okay? we can call tomorrow  
**you:**  I don’t want to press you into anything you don’t want to  
**sweetheart:**  you’re not! i’ll make up for not having been so present!  
  
you sigh, suffocating yourself on the pillow, how can you be this dense? this stupid? this utter moronic?? unequivocally he was going to worry.  _you made him worry._  fuck. you’re going to trust your guts, no dumb jokes, it’s obvious that you both care about the other and can’t stay apart for too long.  
  
**you:**  i know it’s 3AM and you told me to not be awake but i cant  
i cant okay? im thinking of you and me and you and it began because im a mess so it shouldnt be a surprise i havent gotten better  
this past year has been.... the best. yeah i fucked up and tried to be distant, to see if sth would change but it didnt  
i love waking up and finding a text from you, i love the sound of your voice trying to lull me goodnight when im being a spoiled child, i love how you’re so gentle & how you always forgive me and  
mostly  
i love you  
not as a friend, definitely as more, definitely like a lover  
and i know that you’re so caring that you’ll probably still want to talk with me even if the affection’s not mutual  
  
you lock your phone’s screen and place it on the nightstand. the orange light from the streets seeping through the curtains and soaking your covers, and now that your eyes are free to roam, it’s easier to notice the soft feathers’ filling making tiny shadows on your face. poor poor geese. your fingertips slightly touch the stitches, your heartbeat pacing furiously from the strong emotions, both trepidation and fear running your veins. what if he doesn’t feel the same? what if he’s been polite this whole time and you overstepped his boundaries? what if?  
  
**love♡ is typing....  
** **'ping!'**  
 **love♡ :**  I love you too, honey. but please, don’t scare me again, I think I lost four biocomponents when you suddenly stopped replying to me. also you should sleep.  
**you:**  im pouring my heart out ugly crying and!!!! you’re too casual nooo it’s no big deal baby we just fucking love each other it’s totally ok  
  
**incoming call from love ♡  
**  
“hey....” his tone slow and almost drowsy “i thought it was clear enough.” words rolling off his tongue, the same that he’d tenderly run across you, kissing, tasting, worshipping your body “i hate you.” you sniffle and there’s a chuckle on the different end “i love you.” you smile, wiping off the tears wetting your cheeks with the back of your right hand “i love you too.”


End file.
